A Brock and a Hard Place
by Goldenrod
Summary: Brock is kidnapped by a man from Flint's past.
1. Brock Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Roose's the only character that I own in this story.

Author's Note: This was an idea I've had since the beginning of Pokemon, I've just never really sat down and thought it out until now. Unfortunately, due to other things going on in my life, I've been kind of out of touch with things in the cartoon, so I apologize if I didn't get somethings right.

* * *

Ash and his friends, Brock and Dawn, were on the trail to the next town when they all noticed the threatening-looking dark clouds gathering in the sky and heard a faint rumble. "I don't like the look of those clouds," said Brock. "Ash, we better find somewhere dry to weather out the storm."

Ash nodded, and the group looked around for someplace to set camp. "Look over there," Dawn pointed. There was a cave that led into a nearby hillside. It looked like the perfect place, so the gang rushed inside.

"This ought to work ok," Ash remarked as he gazed around, Pikachu chattering in agreement.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning zapped down from the sky and struck above the cave entrance, sending boulders crashing down. Ash and his friends ran further inside before they were crushed and dropped down to the ground, covering their heads. Once things had quieted down, Ash looked underneath him. "Hey, Pikachu, you ok?" he asked the Pokemon.

"_Pika_," Pikachu nodded.

Then, Ash turned his attention to Dawn and Brock, "Dawn? Brock?"

"We're fine," replied Dawn as she got to her feet, "but it looks like we're also stuck here."

Dawn pointed to the wall of boulders that had sealed them in. After testing the natural barricade, Ash sighed in defeat, "Even with all of our Pokemon helping us it'll take forever to get out of here."

"Wait a minute you guys," said Brock, who was looking further ahead. "I don't think this is a cave, it's a tunnel. Let's follow it, maybe there's another way out."

Ash and Dawn agreed and the trainers followed the path of the tunnel, hoping that Brock was right. Soon, the tunnel widened into a little cavern where before them was one tunnel with two others on either side of them.

"Which way do we go?" Dawn asked.

"Maybe we should try the center one, since one would think that the way to get through this mountain is to go straight through it," Ash suggested.

"But first, let's leave a mark of some kind so we know we've been here in case we end up going in circles," Brock pointed out.

Nodding in agreement, Ash took a sharp rock and etched an 'x' on the entrance to the center tunnel. "Alright, let's go," he said, and they entered the tunnel, completely unaware that they were being watched and their unseen stalker grinned with evil anticipation.

* * *

After what felt like hours, Ash, Dawn, and Brock came to another cavern far more spacious than the last one they were in. Unfortunately, they'd come to a dead end.

"All of that walking for nothing?" Ash sighed dejectedly.

"_Pika_," Pikachu sighed with him.

"Guess we're just going to have to turn back and try again," said Brock.

"Can't we rest for a little while first?" asked Dawn. "I'm exhausted."

"Good, that should mean you won't give me any trouble," said a voice.

Their exhaustion forgotten, the kids were on the alert in a flash.

"Who's there?" asked Ash.

"Show yourself," commanded Brock.

No answer came, however; only silence. Then, Pikachu pointed to a ledge above them where there was a tunnel. Footsteps could be heard coming from there. A dark brown haired, stocky built man finally appeared, wearing a red jacket with black across the shoulders, blue jeans, and knee-high brown boots. What bothered Ash the most was his smile; something about it and the way he was looking at them seemed to set off alarm bells.

"Who are you?" the boy asked in a demanding tone.

"Name's Roose, I'm a professional thief," the man answered with the grin still on his face, unaffected by Ash's attitude, "and, you have something I want."

"You're not taking our Pokemon," Dawn declared.

"Relax, kid," Roose calmly said. "It's not your Pokemon I'm after; it's not my style. The only one I'm interested in is him."

The trio gave confused expressions when he pointed at Brock at that last statement. Suddenly, everything happened very fast. Brock was swiftly yanked off his feet and into the air, a pair of vines entwined around his underarms. Even Ash and Dawn didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. "Whoa! Help me!" Brock instinctively cried out. At first, Ash and Dawn couldn't see anything; then they saw on another ledge a huge dinosaur-frog like Pokemon with a giant flower on its back.

Ash recognized it right away, "It's a Venusaur."

"A Venusaur?" Dawn wondered as she pulled out her Pokedex.

"Venusaur: the fully evolved form of Bulbasaur," said the device. "It must constantly move in search of sunlight in order to gather energy."

Meanwhile, Brock, who was now restrained by his outstretched arms, legs and waist, struggled, but couldn't move in Venusaur's powerful vines.

"Let him go," Ash commanded at Roose, but the man just grinned.

"Nothin' doin', kid," he replied, then turned his attention to his Venusaur. "Venusaur, we have what we came for. Use Stun Spore."

Venusaur roared as it unleashed a yellow cloud of spores. Ash, Dawn, and Pikachu tried to cover their faces to keep from breathing in the spores, but it was too late. Instantly, they fell to the ground, unable to move due to the spores doing their paralysis work. "Let's go," Roose said to Venusaur. "I'll meet you back at the main hideout." Venusaur nodded and started turning around to head back into the tunnel.

"Ash, Dawn, help me!" Brock called as he was carried away by the Pokemon.

Unfortunately, paralyzed as they were, there was nothing they could do. All Ash could do was weakly reach out his hand as he called out his friend's name, as if in an attempt to grab hold of him.

* * *

Elsewhere in the tunnels, Team Rocket were following the tunnel they were currently in, also trying to find a way out. Like Ash and his group, they too found themselves trapped inside the mountain's tunnel network when they only meant to get out of the storm. A loud grumble echoed and they both groaned as they grabbed their bellies.

"I don't suppose there's a chance we'll find a snack stop down here, is there?" asked James.

"I swear, at this rate I'm going to wither away," Jessie moaned.

"You and me both, Jess," Meowth piped in.

Just then, they saw the end of the tunnel and hoped that it was a way out—only to come to a fork in the road. Jessie and James collapsed with a shared groan; they were now too tired and hungry to keep going.

Meowth bowed his head when his nose caught the whiff of something and started sniffing, "Hey, guys."

"What is it, Meowth?" both trainers asked.

"Unless I'm smelling things, I think I smell food nearby."

"Where? Where?" Jessie inquired hopefully; both she and James could practically see the feast that they believed they would find and it made their mouths water.

"This way!" Meowth pointed to their right, and the group was rushing down the tunnel, eager to see what they would find.

"I see light up ahead," said James as a light began to appear around a corner.

A little further and they found themselves in a small chamber that was empty aside from a pile of small packages of food. "Look at all of those packages of camp food," said James. "There's beef jerky, instant mashed potatoes, granola, and even some trail mix."

"It's as if they've been waiting here for us to find them," said Jessie.

"C'mon, what are we waiting for?" asked Meowth. "Let's dig in," and they all leaped for the food—only to find themselves falling. They slid through the trap for what felt like forever until they were finally spitted out—and fell into an underground river and carried downstream.

* * *

At the main chamber, Roose heard Team Rocket's screams. "Either those other two kids already recovered from the Stun Spore and found their way to one of my storage caverns, which I highly doubt," he thought aloud. "Or, someone else did. Either way, sounds like one of my little traps did the trick." Roose gazed down at the tunnel that was the only way in and out of his fair-sized chamber, which had its own small supply of food and a laptop with a webcam. Venusaur would be arriving with the kid soon and he could hardly wait. 'Finally, I'll have him right where I want him,' Roose thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the cavern where he left them, Ash, Dawn, and Pikachu were trying to get moving, but were still under the effects of the Stun Spore. Finally, Ash managed to grab hold of one of his Poke' Balls. "Buizel, we need your help," he commanded as the ball opened, releasing the weasel-like Pokemon. "Buizel, use your Water Gun to wash off the Stun Spore," Ash ordered.

"_Bui_," Buizel nodded, and doused a stream of water over the trio.

Once it was done, they attempted to get up—and were able to. They were wet, but they were now able to move again. "Thanks, Buizel," Ash thanked his Pokemon as he returned it to its Poke' Ball.

"How did you know that would work, Ash?" Dawn asked.

"I remembered when I first battled Misty, an old friend I traveled with before. She had her Staryu jump into some water to wash off the Stun Spore one my Pokemon used on it and it worked," the boy answered, then turned his attention to the ledge from which the Venusaur had disappeared. "Now, let's go help Brock." Dawn nodded and the three climbed up to the edge and followed the tunnel. 'Hang on, Brock, we're coming,' Ash thought to himself.

* * *

In his main cave, Roose was enjoying a quick bite to eat, as was his Venusaur. Saddled on its back was Brock, straining to get free, but Venusuar's vines held his hands behind his back and were wrapped around his upper arms and torso. The Pokemon had also secured him further by his ankles; he couldn't budge in the least.

"Let me go," he demanded as he continued to struggle.

"Sorry, kid, but you're mine until your father, Flint, and I settle a little business."

"My father?" asked Brock. "What does he have to do with this?"

Roose finished his drink before continuing, "I'll take it he never told you."

"Told me what?"

"I met your father while he was traveling. I was about to make the jackpot of my life and career, and I would've if your meddling old man hadn't got in the way, sticking his nose where it didn't belong. I was just moments from getting away when I found him in my path. I told him to get out of my way, but he refused, so we ended up in a little Pokemon battle. I'll admit, your old man was a decent trainer, but he still left much to be desired. We were both down to our last Pokemon, and just when I was about to end the whole thing, the police arrived. I ordered my Skarmory to attack the Rhydon first, which I thought was finally out for the count, then turned it on the police. Just when I thought I was finally home free, that lumpy pile of rocks grabbed me from behind and the cops managed to take down my Skarmory. After that, I was taken to prison and they threw away the key. However, during all of that time I spent in that hole, I plotted the best way to get my revenge. At first, I couldn't decide the best way to do it, but when I learned that he had a family, it came to me. Mind made up, I worked on sneaking out of prison and getting my Pokemon back. The fools, they may had confiscated my Pokemon, but they were still loyal to me."

Roose didn't need to specify what 'came to him' when he found out about Flint's family, and Brock involuntarily shivered from fear. He may have never had much of a relationship with his father after he left and didn't come back for years, but what this man had in mind was something entirely different. Not only that, he now understood that Roose intended to somehow use him against him. "Now that we're done with that trip down memory lane," Roose said as he got up, "it's time to get busy."

* * *

At Pewter City, all the way back in the Kanto region, things were bustling and active as usual at Flint's home. Kind of difficult not to be when there are thirteen children to take care of. Everyone was excitedly getting ready to have some lunch. Once Lola got everyone to calm down and set themselves at the table, Flint took a moment to gaze upon his family, his thoughts drifting on his eldest son, Brock. He missed his son, but was happy that he was following his dream of becoming a Pokemon breeder. Flint had no doubt that Brock would make that dream a reality.

"C'mon, Daddy," said a little voice as he felt a tug at his arm. "If we don't hurry, lunch is going to get cold."

"Well, we can't have that happen, can we?" Flint replied to Suzie, and helped her onto her chair.

After their meal of delicious, hearty soup with bread, Lola and most of the kids went outside to do some gardening in the backyard while Flint remained in the house. Just then, the computer signaled there was an incoming message.

"Harrison residence," he greeted.

"Hello, Flint," Roose answered when his image showed on the screen.

"Roose," Flint gasped, recognizing the man. "How did you get this number?"

"I have my ways. I don't have a whole lot of time, so I'm going to get to the point. I'm interested in a little payback for your interference a few years ago. Listen carefully. I'm sending you a ferry ticket to the Sinnoh region, that's where I am. Once you dock at Sunyshore City, head north towards a small hill range outside of town. I'm also sending you a map of the maze I've constructed within and underneath the hill range. The 'x' is where I'll be waiting."

"Forget it, Roose. I'm not going to play your little game."

"I believe I have something you won't be able to resist."

Roose stepped away to reveal a scene that made Flint's heart stop, or at least skip a few beats, and caught his breath in his throat. "Brock!" he exclaimed at the sight of his son tied up by his ankles, hands, and arms and gagged. All Brock could make in reply were muffled groans.

Roose then came back into the picture, "See what I mean?"

Flint growled in barely contained rage, "Roose, I swear, if you hurt my son-"

"Take it easy, old man, it's you I want, not the kid," Roose tried to assure him. "Meet me at 'x' before the end of the day; and Flint, my patience can only last for so long before I get antsy, so don't make me wait too long." The screen went black.

"Roose!" Flint snarled, slamming his fists on the table. He felt trapped; even though Roose wasn't really a killer, he still feared what he might do to his son if he didn't cooperate.

More than that, Flint was scared out of his mind that a member of his family was now involved in something he thought he needn't worry about for the past few years. Seeing no other way, he went to the master bedroom to start packing, unaware that Lola had seen his outburst from outside through a window and was very worried about what might've brought it on.

* * *

Back at his cave, Roose chuckled; now Flint had no choice but to come. Turning, he faced Brock. "Now, you just sit tight. I need to take care of a few things before your father arrives," said Roose. Brock, propped into a sitting position against the wall, groaned through the cloth wrapped tightly around his mouth. But Roose was gone and he was alone.


	2. The Battle is On

Back at his house, Flint was making sure he had everything he believed he would need when he faced Roose, including the electronically sent ferry ticket and map he printed, when he heard a voice call his name. It was Lola, standing in the doorway and looking rather worried.

"Flint, what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing's going on, dear," Flint tried to say in a convincing tone. Not only was his son now involved with a dangerous man, he also didn't want to worry his wife.

Lola, however, would not let it go that easy and pleaded with her husband. She could see in his eyes that whatever was going on, it was very serious. "Flint, please, tell me what's wrong. I saw you slam your fists in front of the computer and you looked so angry."

Flint sighed and bowed his head in defeat. He had no choice and told Lola everything about Roose and Brock's kidnapping. When he was finished, Lola's expression was one of shock and fear for her son.

"What will he do to Brock if you don't do as he says?" she asked, though she dreaded she knew the answer.

"I've never heard of Roose killing anybody," answered Flint. "But, I'm not sitting around to find out what he intends to do if I don't oblige him." He stood up from his seat on the bed, slipping on a pack.

"No, Flint, you can't," Lola begged. "Why don't you call the police in that area and let them handle it?"

"I can't do that; there's no telling how Roose will retaliate," Flint refused.

Feeling her eyes swell up with tears, Lola hugged her husband tightly. Now she was not only afraid for Brock, but was also fearful for her husband since it was him Roose was really after. Flint reciprocated the gesture, embracing his thick, powerful arms around his wife.

"I'm sorry, Lola. I understand why you don't want me to go, but this is something I have to do and I have to do it alone. This is between Roose and me and Brock's already involved because of it. I don't want him to hurt anyone else in my family just to get to me."

After a momentary pause, Lola looked up at him with watery eyes and said, "Promise me you'll call when it's over." Flint gave her a smile and a firm nod, silently giving her his word. Lola suddenly realized something and asked, "How many Pokemon will you both have?"

"Roose, last I remember, carries five Pokemon," Flint thought aloud. "I'm, of course, going to take Golem and Rhydon with me, and I was going to ask Forrest about borrowing Steelix."

"That's only a team of three."

"And, it's going to have to do."

"No it won't," Lola smiled. She walked to her nightstand and took out two Poke' Balls. "Vaporeon, Mantine, come on out," she commanded, and the two balls opened, allowing the two water Pokemon to come out. "Flint is going on a little trip and needs more Pokemon on his team," Lola addressed her Pokemon. "I want you two to go with him and do what he tells you. Whatever he commands you two to do, give it your all." Mantine and Vaporeon nodded and returned inside their balls. "They're two of my most powerful Pokemon, and now that I told them to, they will obey you," Lola informed Flint as she placed the balls in his hands.

"Lola, I-" Flint began, but Lola stopped him.

"You need all of the Pokemon you can get," she said. "Plus, I'm betting this Roose is expecting you to have nothing but rock type Pokemon, since that's your specialty. Just imagine his surprise when you use one of my water Pokemon."

Flint gazed at his wife, then grinned, "Lola, you're amazing."

He just kissed her on the forehead when they both heard a voice say, "Mom? Dad?" It was Forrest. "Mom, is everything ok?" the boy asked.

"Forrest, I was just going to look for you," said Flint.

"What is it, Dad?"

"Son, I need to ask a couple of little favors from you. It's very important."

* * *

A few minutes later, Flint was heading out the door with a team of five Pokemon—Golem, Rhydon, Steelix, Mantine, and Vaporeon—on his belt. He bid his family farewell and left. As they watched him go, Forrest asked his mother, "Mom, do you really think Dad can help Brock?"

"We can only hope, sweetheart," Lola answered. "We can only hope and have a little faith in him."

* * *

A few hours later, Flint, on his ferry, saw that they were approaching Sunyshore City of the Sinnoh region. Now, it wouldn't be long before he would be facing Roose. Personally, he was rather nervous; he was never very talented as a Pokemon trainer, and, considering the first and last time they met, Roose had to have known that when he made his demands. 'Nevertheless, he has my son. I'm just going to have to find a way to beat him; Brock's life may depend on it,' he said to himself with a confidence whose origin he didn't know. With newfound resolve, he disembarked from the boat. In the sky, a Skarmory cawed, eyeing the man, and continued its flight.

* * *

Near town, Roose was heading back to the hills when a caw caught his attention. His Skarmory came in for a landing. "Is he here?" the trainer asked. He had told his Pokemon to monitor the dock for Flint's arrival. The bird-like steel Pokemon cawed as it nodded an affirmative. "Excellent, good work," Roose praised and returned the Pokemon to its Poke' Ball. With an evil, anxious smirk, he continued on his way, looking forward to what was to come.

* * *

At the cavern, Brock sat, hoping Ash and Dawn would find him. He couldn't get to any of his Pokemon and he tried to use the rocks to cut through his ropes without success. Therefore, he'd reluctantly given up trying to free himself a while ago.

Hearing approaching footfalls riveted his attention to the only tunnel in and out of the cavern. For a brief moment, he allowed himself to think it could've been Ash and Dawn, but that hope was dashed when it was revealed to be none other than Roose. "Your father's arrived at town," he informed the boy. The man knelt down, untied Brock's feet, and hauled him up. "Let's go, and don't try anything," Roose warned as he led Brock out.

* * *

Elsewhere in the tunnels, Ash and Dawn were trying to figure out where that Venusaur could've taken Brock. Unfortunately, they were at a dead end; Pikachu had lost the scent trail and there were no other signs to be seen. "Ash, look," Dawn suddenly said, breaking silence and pointing at the wall. Ash gasped in surprise, what Dawn was pointing at was the arrow he scratched onto the wall, indicating they'd been through here before. "Let's face it Ash, we're totally lost," Dawn groaned. "We've passed this area twice already."

Pikachu groaned with her as it drooped its ears, then suddenly perked them up again, "_Pi_?"

Noticing the Pokemon's alert posture, Ash asked, "What's the matter, Pikachu?"

"_Pika pi_," the mouse Pokemon chattered before running into another tunnel that they missed in the dark. The two kids followed the little Pokemon.

"What's going on Ash?" asked Dawn.

"I'm not sure, Dawn, but it looks like Pikachu hears something," Ash answered. Within minutes, the trio found themselves at the end of the tunnel—and nearly over the edge of a crevasse. "Pikachu, why did you lead us here?" Ash asked his Pokemon.

Pikachu responded by pointing over the crevasse, where through another tunnel at the other side they could barely see a light. "Hello, is somebody over there?" Dawn called, and Ash and Pikachu joined her in calling for help. The light got brighter and bigger as it traversed through the tunnel towards them. Soon, a man, holding a flashlight, came into view.

"Ash?" Flint asked.

"Flint!" Ash called back, surprised that Brock's dad was there.

"Hang on, kids, I'll have you on this side in a minute," said the man, and he summoned Steelix. "Steelix, use yourself as a bridge for Ash and his friends," Flint commanded, and the Pokemon complied. Stretching its body length over the crevasse, it allowed Ash, Dawn, and Pikachu to get across. Once they were safe on the other side, Flint returned Steelix to its Poke' Ball. "You kids ok?" he asked.

Ash nodded and Dawn asked, "Ash, do you know this guy?" She recalled that the boy called the man by name.

"Dawn, this is Flint, Brock's Dad," Ash introduced. "He helped Pikachu and me out when we battled Brock for the Pewter Gym Boulder Badge."

"What are you and your friend doing here, Ash?" asked Flint.

"We were trying to find our way out of here after we got trapped inside by a rockslide when this creep, Roose I think he said his name was, kidnapped Brock," Ash explained.

"We've been trying to see if we could find him, but we've lost the trail," Dawn continued. "What brings you here?"

"To make a long story as short as possible, Roose contacted me about Brock," Flint said. "He wants me to meet with him somewhere in this maze." When the kids gave him quizzical expressions, he said, "Let me just say that Roose and I have crossed paths before."

"So, where do we go from here?" asked Ash.

"_You_ two need to get out of here and inform the police about what's going on," said Flint. "I'm gong to follow this map, face Roose, and, hopefully, get Brock. I don't want to put you kids in any unnecessary danger."

"No way, Flint, we're coming with you," Ash countered, Pikachu chattering in agreement.

"Besides, danger or not, Brock's our friend," said Dawn.

Flint, seeing that there was no changing the kids' minds and knowing that the only result that would come of arguing would be wasted time, gave in and consulted the map in his hand. "According to this, if we keep following the tunnel where I just came out from in the direction I was going, we'll eventually come to a fork. From there we take the tunnel on the left, which will lead straight to where Roose intends to be." With a plan in mind, the group entered the tunnel, all feeling a sense of resolve and anxiety. Flint, Ash, and Dawn followed the trail per the man's directions from the map for several minutes that felt more like forever until they finally saw an exit. They were almost out of the tunnel and, Flint pointed out after checking the map, almost at their destination. Walking through the tunnel's archway, they found themselves in a vast cavern where the sound of rushing water echoed. Before them, on the ledge, stood Roose with Brock.

"Brock," Ash gasped as he stepped forward, but was stopped by Flint's hand on his shoulder.

"Brock, are you ok?" Dawn asked.

"Let me just say I've had better days," the young breeder replied.

"Long time no see, Flint," Roose grinned, causing Flint to narrow his eyes and growl lightly. "I see you found some company."

"I'm here, Roose, now let my son go," demanded Flint.

"Not until we have our little battle. Once that's finished, then I'll consider letting you have your kid back."

"How do I know you won't try anything during or even after the match?"

"You don't. You're just going to have to trust me."

"I find that hard to believe, coming from you, Roose. As long as Brock's over there, I'm not going to battle you."

With that, Roose switched his grip from the back of Brock's shirt to the front. The boy yelped in surprise as he was jerked to the edge and leaned over at an angle. Flint and the kids gasped in horror. Brock nervously dared to peek over his shoulder; all Roose had to do was let go and he would be in for a bit of a fall to the underground river below. From the distance they were between each other, Roose looked right into Flint's eyes, "I really don't want to have to do it, Flint, so don't force me to."

Realizing there was no other way, Flint sighed, defeated. "Alright, Roose, you win, you'll get your Pokemon battle. But, if you try anything, anything at all . . . I swear I'll kill you." Roose grinned and pulled Brock away from the ridge. Keeping their eyes locked on each other, both men selected their first Pokemon, pressed the buttons to enlarge the Poke' Balls, and threw them out into the makeshift battlefield as if their minds were one.

While his Venusaur roared in anticipation, Roose smirked as he watched Flint's Golem materialize; as he suspected, Flint was using a rock type. 'Cake,' he thought to himself. "Vine Whip," he then verbally commanded in a casual tone. The Pokemon obeyed, sending twin vines at its opponent.

"Golem, use Dig to dodge it," Flint called.

Golem just barely managed to do so, the vines sailing over it as it disappeared under the surface. "Is that the best you can do?" Roose asked. As if in response, Venusaur redirected its vines into the hole. A minute later, Golem was lifted out and thrown hard to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Flint asked his Pokemon.

"_Golem_," it answered with a nod.

Flint sighed in relief and tried to focus. As he expected, Roose's team did indeed have at least some Pokemon that were strong against rock types. In the past, he wouldn't have seen the point in even believing he had even the slightest chance of winning when he knew he was just going to lose anyway; he was at a type disadvantage. However, not too long ago, Brock taught him something very important: though type strengths and weaknesses were a big factor, they weren't the only thing that determined the outcome of the battle. There were other variables to consider as well, and Brock proved that when he battled and defeated Lola for the Pewter Gym, despite being in the same situation as Flint was now. 'Brock learned how to work around his Pokemon's type disadvantage in order to turn its weakness into a strength,' he thought to himself. 'If he can get creative, then so can I.' Confidence flowing through him, Flint resolved that he was going to make Roose wish he never laid hands on his son. "Golem, use Rock Slide!" he commanded, and the Pokemon threw rocks at the Venusaur. Personally, Flint would've liked to use some of Golem's other attacks, like Magnitude or Earthquake, but he knew it was too risky; one wrong attack and the whole cavern would collapse on them. Therefore, he knew he had to be careful about what attacks he commanded his Pokemon to do.

The Venusaur used Vine Whip again to deflect the barrage of rocks. "Bullet Seed!" Roose cried out. Golden seed-like orbs of energy were fired from the Pokemon's mouth.

"Quick, use Rock Tomb to form a barrier around yourself!" Flint directed.

A wall of large rocks was summoned in front of Golem just in time, the seeds chipping at it. "Use Vine Whip followed by Razor Leaf," said Roose. The Pokemon did just that, demolishing the wall—only to find a hole where the Golem once stood.

While Roose and his Venusaur stared in confusion, Flint smiled and said, "Now, Gyro Ball!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion of dirt and rock off to the side and a cry of, "_Golem_." Flint's Golem had used Dig to dig into the ground to launch a sneak attack. It curled itself into a ball and spun rapidly, striking its opponent hard.

Roose gasped, unable to believe what just happened. Seeing his Pokemon was not badly weakened, he regained his focus and commanded, "Frenzy Plant!" Venusaur's body began to glow.

Hearing about this move, Flint thought fast, "Stone Edge!"

Golem obeyed, creating white rings around its body, which split to create new rocks, which were launched. Flint knew it was a long shot, but maybe this attack would deflect most of the attack. The Venusaur stomped a foot to the ground, summoning big, thick roots out of the ground which charged toward Golem. Though a few of Golem's rocks averted the smaller roots, the bigger ones speared through easily and struck it. Flint, Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, and Brock gasped when the megaton Pokemon collapsed to the ground, defeated. "Return, Golem," Flint commanded, holding out the Poke' Ball to retrieve the Pokemon. "You did fine, old friend. You rest now," Flint praised before returning his attention to his opponent with gritted teeth. Roose was watching with a smug grin on his face, patiently waiting.

"What are you going to send out now, Flint?"

"Watch and find out."

The Poke' Ball Flint threw exploded with light. Once it faded, Roose was, to say the least, stunned at Flint's choice. "A Steelix?"

"Iron Tail, now!" Flint shouted.

The giant Pokemon's tail began to glow and it launched it at the Venusaur, striking it. For a long moment, Roose couldn't believe what just happened. His Venusaur lay on the ground, unable to continue battling.


	3. Desperation

Ash, Dawn, and Pikachu cheered; despite a rocky start, Flint was beginning to make progress. Of course, the battle was still far from over. "Venusaur, return," Roose commanded, withdrawing the beaten Pokemon. He gazed at the Steelix and Flint; he wasn't at all expecting Flint to have anything but rock-types. 'Of course, he could've raised that Steelix as an Onix,' he thought to himself and got his mind back on the battle, tossing a Poke' Ball. His next choice was revealed to be a Sandslash.

"Bind!"

"Defense Curl!"

The Steelix quickly launched its tail and wrapped it around the ground-type Pokemon, but not quickly enough. The Sandslash curled itself into a ball before it was grabbed, giving itself some protection from the crushing pressure. Given the order, it fired its Poison Sting attack. Though the poisoned needles didn't affect Steelix very much, they were annoying nonetheless, because they were flying into its face. The Sandslash managed to slip out of its grasp. "Use Sand-Attack!" Roose shouted urgently. The Pokemon obeyed, firing a wave of sand into Steelix's eyes. Steelix roared and shook its head vigorously, as if trying to clear out the sand. Seeing the predicament his Pokemon was in, and having the feeling he might need it later, Flint recalled it to its Poke' Ball.

If Roose was surprised at Flint using a Steelix, he was shocked by his next choice. "_Vaporeon_," the water Pokemon cried. None of the kids could believe their eyes anymore than Roose could.

"Flint, I thought you trained nothing but Rock Pokemon," said Ash.

"Lola let me borrow a couple of hers to even the odds a bit," the man explained with a smile. "Water Gun!" Vaporeon fired a jet of water from its mouth.

"Quick, Dig!" Roose shouted, and the Sandslash disappeared underground.

Vaporeon looked around itself anxiously, wondering where the opponent was going to attack and when. "Relax," Flint told it. "Try to feel where it is and let it come to you." Vaporeon nodded, closed its eyes, and stayed perfectly still as if in deep meditation. Several tense minutes passed as everyone held their breath. Suddenly, Vaporeon opened its eyes and leaped to the side as Sandslash exploded out of the earth right where it was standing.

"Crush Claw!"

"Dodge, then Quick Attack!"

Sandslash brought down its blue-white glowing claw, but Vaporeon sidestepped in the nick of time and rammed into its soft underbelly. Sandslash was sent skidding. "Now, finish it off with Hydro Pump!" Flint commanded. An even more powerful jet of water spouted out of the Pokemon's mouth, hitting Sandslash dead on.

"Yeah! Another win!" Dawn cheered.

"Just three more, and Flint will beat Roose," said Ash.

"_Pika pika_," Pikachu commented.

After retrieving his downed Pokemon, Roose considered Flint and his Pokemon carefully. 'I did not expect this at all,' he said to himself. 'He's gotten hold of some other types of Pokemon. I'm now going to have to plan my moves carefully. Let's see now, his Golem's out, I have no doubt he's got his Rhydon, he has a Steelix, this Vaporeon, and I'm betting another water-type. So, with Venusaur and Sandslash out, which one should I use next?' Making his decision, he threw out another Poke' Ball. It was a Floatzel, the evolved form of Buizel.

'A water-type against another water-type?' Brock thought to himself. 'This could be difficult for either of them.'

"Floatzel, use Sonic Boom," said Roose. Floatzel jumped into the air, its twin tails glowing, and flipped, sending a shock wave. The attack hit, sending Vaporeon rolling and reeling.

"Vaporeon, hang in there," Flint encouraged, almost to the point of begging.

The Pokemon shook itself and nodded to him, indicating it was able to keep going. Flint nodded in turn and commanded it to use Tackle. However, Floatzel used Double Team, creating copies of itself. Vaporeon went through one of the fakes, leaving itself open to attack. Seizing the opportunity, Floatzel hit it hard with a Focus Blast. The water Pokemon was now covered in scratches and bruises and fighting to stay on its feet.

Roose chuckled, "So much for your latest trump card, Flint."

"Aqua Ring," Flint commanded.

A veil of water enveloped Vaporeon's body. When it dissipated, it looked better.

"What the-?" Roose wondered.

"It's a healing move," Flint explained with a smug grin of his own. "Each time it's used, Aqua Ring restores more of Vaporeon's strength."

The two trainers and Pokemon continued to battle. Floatzel launched itself in a Water Jet attack, but Vaporeon stopped it in its tracks by freezing it with an Ice Beam. Roose's next Pokemon was Swampert. After a hard struggle, Swampert finally got the better of Vaporeon with a Mud-Shot/Hammer Arm combo. However, it was bested in the next round with Mantine using Aerial Ace, followed by Whirlpool. Now Roose was down to his last, remaining Pokemon—the Flying/Steel type, Skarmory. Unfortunately, despite its type disadvantage, the Skarmory managed to stay clear of Mantine's water attacks and proved to be more than a match for it. Ash and the gang gasped in disbelief when the Kite Pokemon came crashing down and the Skarmory looked like it didn't even break a sweat.

"I don't believe it," said Dawn.

"Yeah, I thought, being a water type, Mantine would've beaten that thing," Ash agreed.

"Apparently, that Skarmory's been well trained," said Flint as he retrieved the Poke' Ball, calling back Mantine.

Now Flint was down to two Pokemon. He was tempted to use Steelix, knowing that Rhydon wouldn't stand a chance against steel type, but something told him it wasn't time yet. And so, with a silent prayer that his instincts were right, he sent out the armored Pokemon.

Roose chuckled, "You must be getting so desperate you're not thinking straight, Flint. Why didn't you send in that Steelix instead?"

"My battleplans are none of your business, Roose," Flint retorted. "Now, are you going to continue, or not?"

"Sheesh, temper, temper," Flint said with a frown, thinking he must've touched a nerve.

Of course, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were also wondering the same thing, but kept quiet out of curiosity to what Flint had in mind.

The battle commenced. To everyone's surprise, Rhydon actually managed to put up a good effort before finally falling to Skarmory's Steel Wing. "You did great," Flint praised when he called it back to its Poke' Ball, and he looked at Skarmory. The Pokemon was panting a little; it was getting tired. 'Now!' he thought to himself, and released Steelix. Both trainers were down to their last Pokemon; it was all or nothing. There was no telling how this would go with both Pokemon being the same type. Both men commended their opening moves: Roose, Swords Dance; Flint, Iron Tail. Both Pokemon obeyed and countered each other's attack. Skarmory then flew in with a Fury Attack. After shoving it away, Steelix launched a Rock Throw. The attacks kept coming, but neither seemed to be backing down.

"Something's got to happen soon," said Ash. "None of those attacks are causing any effect on either of them."

"Steelix, try Dragon Breath!" Flint commanded. The Pokemon released a blue beam of air out of its mouth. It hit Skarmory, who coughed and sputtered. At first, nothing seemed to happen. Then, it acted like it couldn't stay aloft, like it couldn't flap its wings. Finally, it collided with the floor, barely able to move. Flint couldn't believe it; Dragon Breath had a 30% chance of paralyzing the opponent and, apparently, luck seemed to be on his side. "Steelix, finish it off with a Tackle attack," he called. With a roar, Steelix lunged, ready to end the battle.

But Roose wasn't ready to throw in the towel yet. "Skarmory, quick, use Metal Sound!" The metal bird Pokemon, fighting the paralysis effects, lifted its head and let loose a terrible screech that sounded like scraping metal, causing everyone to groan and cover their ears. Steelix roared in agony and unintentionally hit its head on the cavern ceiling. To everyone's horror, the cave shook violently and rocks fell from the walls and roof. But the worst was yet to come.

At the cliff, Roose accidentally bumped into Brock, who stumbled back a few steps—only to find himself closer to the edge than he wanted. Feeling himself starting to lean over, he struggled to maintain his balance. But, with his hands and arms still tied, it was impossible. Flint and the kids gasped at the sight. Realizing what was happening, Roose spun around and tried to grab hold of the young breeder, but it was too late. Brock fell with a cry towards the river below where he hit with a splash. "Brock!" Ash called out, unable to believe what he just saw, and he, Dawn, and Pikachu ran towards the cliffside.

Roose looked over his shoulder to find a murderous look on Flint's face. "Roose!" the man roared, causing his adversary to gaze back at him with fear. He quickly retrieved his Skarmory and tried to make a break for it. "Steelix, bind him!" Flint commanded. The Pokemon wrapped its tail around the running man, restraining him. Roose instinctively tried to wriggle free, but Steelix's grip was firm and tight; he wasn't going anywhere.

Meanwhile, Ash and the others tried to spot their friend in the river below, calling out his name. At one point, Brock managed to break the surface. "Ash! Dawn!" he cried, but barely caught a breath of air before getting dunked under a second later.

Ash gasped upon losing sight of him. Suddenly, a large figure ran past him and Dawn and right to the edge. "Flint!" shouted the young trainer, and the man dove off the cliff to the river.

* * *

Down in the water, Brock continued to be swept away by the rapids. He tried to kick his way back up to he surface, but the underwater current was too powerful. Plus, it was rather difficult to swim without being able to utilize his arms. He pulled, tugged, fought with all of his might to get his hands and arms free, trying to ignore the stinging pain of the threads of rope cutting into his wrists. His bonds, however, wouldn't give in the slightest. His lungs began to burn and he couldn't hold his breath much longer. Desperate, he continued to fight his way up. Just when he thought he was going to make it, his breath suddenly gave up on him and he passed out. The current continued to carry his slowly sinking limp, inert form downriver—until two powerful arms grabbed hold of him and pulled him up.

* * *

"Flint! Flint!" Ash called out. He, Pikachu, and Dawn were climbing down the cliffside towards the riverbank at a spot where the water didn't look as rough.

"Where is he?" Dawn asked with worry.

"I don't know. I don't see him."

"_Pi_?" Pikachu said, perking its ears.

"What is it, Pikachu?" asked its trainer.

"_Pika, pikachu_," the Pokemon replied, pointing at the river.

Flint sprang through the water's surface with a loud gasp. Brock was in his grasp. Ash jumped down and rushed to the edge as the man swam one-handedly to shore. He lifted Brock up to the boy as he reached down to grab him. "You got him?" Flint asked. Ash confirmed that he did and hauled his friend up onto the ledge while Flint heaved himself out. As he took out a pocket knife and cut the ropes, freeing Brock, Dawn got a good look at the young breeder. He was non-responsive to Ash and his father calling his name and shaking him. She could already feel herself coming close to tears, fearing the worst.

Flint couldn't believe the turn of events. He'd already fought so hard to save his son; it just couldn't end this way. Just then, Brock began to cough, water draining out of his mouth. Ash, Pikachu, and Flint smiled with relief and Dawn's eyes now brimmed with tears of joy. Brock breathed in deep breaths as he slowly sat up.

"Are you ok, Brock?" Dawn eagerly asked.

He turned to face her and Ash, "Ash? Dawn? W-What happened?"

Ash grinned, "Your Dad saved you, that's what happened."

Confused, Brock turned to face his father. He then remembered Roose forcing Flint into a Pokemon battle, the quake, falling into the river, and trying to swim without success. Now, his father was the one who fished him out?

"Dad?"

"Hi, son," Flint responded, clapping a hand on his son's shoulder.

The man took a brief moment to look into Brock's eyes before pulling him into an abrupt, tight hug. Brock hesitated for a second and wrapped his arms around his father. As much as he tried to prevent it, tiny flecks of moisture formed at the corner of Flint's eyes. When he spoke, his voice was tight with barely contained emotion. "I was so scared, son. I was afraid that I had lost you." "I'm ok, Dad," Brock reassured him. "Everything's ok now." Flint felt like now that he had Brock, alive and well, in his arms, he would never let go. Ash and Dawn, meanwhile, smiled on the sidelines as father and son shared a very special moment.

* * *

Back at Pewter City, Lola sat at the table with a mug of coffee, worried. All day she'd been anxious to hear from Flint about Brock. She could've sworn her nerves were literally fried. She had managed to get the last of the kids to bed and therefore, was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to call it a night. But, she knew she would never be able to sleep right until she spoke to her husband. She started at a sound in the hallway. Forrest showed up in the archway, "Mom?"

"Forrest, what are you doing up? You're supposed to be in bed."

"I can't sleep."

Lola smiled warmly in understanding; her son was worried about his father, too. "Why don't you have a seat here and I'll make you some hot chocolate," she offered. Just as the boy was about to sit down, the computer rang. Like a shot, Lola grabbed the phone connection and Forrest was right beside her. "Harrison residence," she greeted, unable to keep the hope out of her voice.

"Hi, honey," Flint's voice said as his image appeared on the monitor.

"Flint!"

"Dad!"

"I promised you I'd call when it was over," said Flint.

"So, does that mean Brock's-?" Forrest asked.

"I'm right here little brother; Mom," Brock stepped in. "And I'm ok."

"What about that man, Roose?" asked Lola.

"In jail, where he belongs," Flint smiled proudly. "Officer Jenny assures us that we won't need to worry about him ever again."

"I'm so glad."

Lola sniffed as she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief, relieved beyond words that her son and husband were safe.

"I'll be taking the first ferry back to Kanto tomorrow morning and I should be home by the end of the day," informed Flint.

"Great, we'll see you then, Dad," said Forrest.

"And, you take care, Brock," Lola said.

"I will, Mom," the young man nodded, and the connection cut off.

Getting up from her chair, Lola told Forrest it was time they returned to bed and they exited the kitchen.

* * *

The next morning, Ash and the gang saw Flint out to the docks. His ferry was starting to board.

"You kids take care of each other, now. You hear?" he told them.

"We will, Flint, don't you worry," Ash nodded.

"Dad," Brock spoke up. When Flint turned to him, he held out his hand. "Thanks."

"Anytime, son," he replied, shaking it. "Hey, Brock, don't be a stranger. Give us a call every now and then to let us know where you are and how you're doing, eh?"

"You got it."

Minutes later, Flint was on the ferry, on his way back to the Kanto region. The kids waved good-bye and watched the ship go until they couldn't see him on its deck anymore, and they were back the road.


End file.
